


Trying to Recreate Imagines Life Gives Us From Our Past (and Sometimes It's a Sad Song)

by objectsinthemirror



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Cheating, Coming of Age, Epiphanies, Infidelity, Kuon-Centric, M/M, OOC Chigiri but dont worry about it he is funny, The Emancipation of Kuon Wataru Really, eventual GagaKuon, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectsinthemirror/pseuds/objectsinthemirror
Summary: It's a bad situation, but it always could be worse.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Kuon Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Trying to Recreate Imagines Life Gives Us From Our Past (and Sometimes It's a Sad Song)

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes it is what it is...and that's really the entire moral of this story. there is more to it but i don't feel like posting it tonight so im not going to

It was a funny situation that he got himself in. 

Or rather, it was a funny situation that _Isagi_ got himself (or rather, both of them) in since Kuon, despite what most people might believe, wasn't doing anything wrong. 

At least not at the moment. 

He was simply walking into his apartment (or rather Isagi’s apartment that Kuon so happened to live in—perks of being engaged) expecting to kick his shoes off at the door, put his laptop on the charger, and give a short but loving greeting to his fiance before hopping in the shower. He didn't expect Isagi to have food cooked (he’s a great striker but a horrible chef. Kuon’s not entirely sure how Isagi didn't die of starvation prior to them getting together) so he would order some (probably greek cause of Isagi’s dumb ass diet) and they would eat together in the living room whilst watching reality television. 

This, however, isn't going to happen because Isagi is sitting on the couch, kissing some redhead as if his life depended on it. 

Kuon stood wordlessly in the doorway, not due to shock but rather pure confusion, before taking his shoes off and quietly closing the door. They still didn't notice him and Kuon didn't expect them to—he’s been told by many people that he carries a quiet presence and this might as well be the biggest piece of proof he had. He stomps his foot once, hoping to get a reaction, and they carry on, Isagi running his hands through their hair as if he’s never touched a head in his life. 

Kuon impulsively runs his hand through the hair at the nape of his neck, loudly clicking his tongue. 

“ _Hello_ ,” Kuon says, clearing his throat, “Anyone care to explain?” 

Isagi stops and backs off of the redhead (which allows Kuon to see his face and realize that not only was his fiance a cheater but he was cheating on him with Hyoma Chigiri! The _model_!) and cringes before wiping his mouth (classy) and looking up at Kuon. 

“Listen, babe—” 

The pet name stings, like the type of pain you get when you drink a margarita with a busted lip, and Kuon shivers, laughing quietly himself. He glances at Chigiri, who for better or for worse looks pretty unphased by the entire situation, before laughing again, this time a bit louder. 

“Is he wearing my shirt,” Kuon asks, turning to face Chigiri. Chigiri shrugs and the sweatshirt he was wearing (a gray crewneck with a fleece lining that read Joe’s Steak-n-shake—a souvenir that he got in America when he spent 3 months working for ESPN) slightly slipping off his shoulder. 

“Uh...do you want it back,” Chigiri asked dumbly. 

“Nah, you’re good,” Kuon says, shaking his head, “It looks better on you than it did me.” 

Chigiri smiles and Kuon returns the look, content with enjoying the one minute of peace shared between him and his fiance's mistress. 

“Kuon can we talk—” 

Oh. _Him_. 

There was no true reason for Kuon to speak to Isagi. He had eyes (and though his vision was 20/40 and Kuon was not wearing them upon entering the apartment he knew what two people kissing looked like) and basic cognitive functions. There was nothing that Isagi could say that could make the situation any better, but he also felt inclined to listen to him since there was nothing that could make things worse. 

But that didn't mean that he _should_. 

“I’m hungry,” Kuon spoke, a sudden pang of hunger hitting him, “I’m gonna go get a burger.” 

“Can I come,” Chigiri asks, perking up, “I’m hungry; I want a burger too!” 

Kuon stares at him blankly before looking at Isagi in disappointment. 

“Did you not _feed_ him,” Kuon sighs, “Is that really how you treat the people you’re seeing?” 

He could hear Isagi sputter something behind him but he couldn't be bothered to ask him to repeat himself, nor did he really _want_ him to. 

Chigiri puts on a jacket (Kuon’s jacket, funny enough, but he wasn't going to press the matter) and his shoes, and Kuon thinks about a burger (a big one, with cheese and lettuce and tomato and a big ass Pepsi) and smiles. 

* * *

Kuon watches as Chigiri shovels fries into his mouth, taking a second to chew before grabbing another handful. 

It was a sight for sore eyes; someone so pretty (Vogue magazine once deemed him the male beauty standard, a pretty hefty claim) eating as if they have never tasted food in their life. 

The fries weren't even that good; since there were about 15 minutes until 8, and they cooked new fries on the hour, the batch they got was slightly limp and salty. They weren't bad by any means, but they didn't hold a candle to the hourly batches. 

“I’m sorry about the Isagi thing,” Chigiri says, his mouth full of food, “He said you guys broke up or something. Since you’re ugly I didn’t second guess it. But seeing that sad look on your face made me feel really bad.” 

Kuon took a bite of his burger before taking a long sip of his soda. 

“Don’t worry about it. No hard feelings?” 

“You mean it? Cause I don’t need the paparazzi thinking I am a homewrecker.” 

( _You are a homewrecker_ , Kuon almost says, but he pushes the thought away) 

Kuon looks outside, watching the cars pass. 

“It’s no big deal. I mean it.” 

He does, for the most part. He expected to cry on the car ride to the restaurant (which would have been super embarrassing given the fact that he was going out to eat with the same dude that Isagi cheated on him with) but he didn't. Not because he was holding anything back, but because he just...didn't feel like it. The situation didn't make him feel as sad as he expected it to, and it didn't make him feel happy either. 

He felt at peace. 

He loved Isagi but Kuon was naturally an independent person; (which is _maybe_ a reason why Isagi cheated on him, but Kuon wasn't inclined to make excuses _for_ Isagi. Watching him stutter and stammer, trying to think of a reasonable excuse is _much_ funnier) his parents were not in the picture and his friends came and went—but mainly went. He didn't need a husband and the lack of one didn't phase him too much. 

(Granted, now he would have to buy his own apartment, but that was a bridge that he will cross at a later date) 

“Hey, are you even allowed to eat this stuff,” Kuon asked, taking a fry off Chigiri’s plate, “Thought you model types have diets and stuff.” 

“We do,” Chigiri admitted, taking a sip of his milkshake, “But sometimes I just don’t care, you know? It’s just like—fuck it! I’m gonna do what I want. Fuck everyone else.” 

Kuon nodded, dipping another one of Chigiri’s fries in honey mustard. 

“Yeah, I get that.” 

* * *

Kuon comes back home a few hours later (Chigiri paid, and afterward he was adamant about going to the bar, also on his dime. How could Kuon resist) to complete silence. 

_Isagi must be asleep_ , Kuon thinks, taking off his shoes and coat at the door, _though how funny would it be if he was cheating on me again?_

He wasn't, much to Kuon’s disappointment, as Kuon walked into his bedroom (Isagi’s bedroom? It’s unclear what the effect of all of this is at this point) to see Isagi sitting at the side of the bed, staring at the floor. 

“Seeing anything new,” Kuon jokes, announcing his presence, “Maybe a stain or two.” 

He begins to unbutton his shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket. 

“Or even a crumb,” Kuon continues, his hair band out his hair, “Ants maybe? Is that what you’re looking for—” 

“Kuon,” Isagi says suddenly, “I’m sorry.” 

“About the stain,” Kuon asked dumbly, grabbing his towel from off the floor, “It’s nothing some OxyClean and warm water can’t fix—” 

“I’m not talking about the stain. There is no stain.” 

“There’s no stain on the carpet,” Kuon says sadly, “That sucks. Guess it’s just me, you, and the stain you’ve put on this relationship then.” 

Isagi is silent and Kuon frowns, hanging the towel around his neck before turning around. 

“No laugh? Do you not find me funny anymore.” 

Isagi clears his throat but doesn't bother to offer a response. 

“Don’t tell me you’re seeing a comedian too,” Kuon frowns, “I can accept Hyoma—fuck it, I’d cheat on me with him too—but don’t tell me youre with someone funnier than me too? That would just break my heart.” 

“I’m sorry,” Isagi says, louder, “I still love you.” 

“That’s a problem,” Kuon sighs, turning around. He had full intentions of taking a shower (his mind feeling the need to wash away the events of the last 12 hours) but Isagi seemed keen on having this conversation _now_ instead of another time that worked way better for Kuon, like 12 AM or _never_. 11 at night was not the time for realizations and conversations about their marriage, (or lack thereof since, you know, they never got that far) it was instead the perfect time for Kuon to take a shower and go to bed sleeping next to the 4th shittiest person he knew. 

“You still love me,” Kuon repeats, taking a deep sigh, “That’s not ideal.” 

“We can work this out,” Isagi says, looking up at Kuon. His eyes are glossy and red and it almost makes Kuon feel like he was the one who fucked up. 

“We can’t.” 

“But I—” 

“Yoichi, listen. I really don’t care that you cheated on me. I didn’t cry about it, I didn’t feel angry—I couldn't even say it inconvenienced me cause it didn't. You shouldn't be marrying a person like that—I should be crushed right now. I should look sad and pathetic like you do but I don’t because _I don't care_.” 

“Huh?” 

“You should find someone who does though,” Kuon says, walking towards the bathroom, “Find someone who's crushed when they find out you’re cheating. Find someone who does it all; find someone who goes and fucking _kills_ _themselves_ or something because they love you that much.

“And then don’t cheat on them,” Kuon adds, “Cause, you know, you should love them too.” 

Kuon slips into the bathroom and closes the door before turning the shower onto the hottest setting. 

_Damn. I’m really going to miss you,_ he thinks before stepping in. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @senkuwife yerr


End file.
